Thinking Never Got Us Anywhere
by Kitsune-Paws
Summary: After a month of refusing Atemu's invites, Yuugi gets roped into a gaming session thanks to his sell-out friend. Normally, Yuugi would be all for a gaming sesh, but his telepathic ability makes it almost impossible to be in Atemu's presence. [Puzzle/Blindshipping]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor its characters. I also do not profit from this work of fiction.**

* * *

 **A/N: A prompt I received on twitter.**

* * *

 **Summary:** **After a month of refusing Atemu's invites, Yuugi gets roped into a gaming session thanks to his sell-out friend. Normally, Yuugi would be all for a gaming sesh, but his telepathic ability makes it almost impossible to be in Atemu's presence.** **  
**

* * *

 **Warning: mentions of sex**

* * *

 **Thinking Never Got Us Anywhere**

* * *

Frowning at the 3D puzzle in his hands, Yuugi set the piece aside and picked up another. He stared at it and tried to fit it with the first, but did not achieve the desired results. Chewing on the side of his tongue, Yuugi set the piece aside and tried another. Around him, students passed and loitered, chatting animatedly as they headed to class or waited for their next. Yuugi, however, sat upon his bench speaking to no one and focusing on his puzzle on that pleasant spring day.

"Yuugi!"

Raising his head, Yuugi saw his best friend, Jounouchi, headed his way. He smiled and grabbed his backpack from the floor, tossing all the puzzle pieces inside before zipping it shut. Setting it back down on the bench beside him, Yuugi braced his hands on his knees.

"Hey, Jou," he called as Jounouchi approached the bench where he sat, his blonde hair bouncing with each step.

"Guess what?" Jounouchi said excitedly as he sat beside Yuugi on the bench, knees turned towards him and feet tap-dancing on the concrete with glee.

"Um," Yuugi said, and he stilled, his eyes widening and his face paling drastically. "Oh, no," he said.

Noting the blanch to his face, Jounouchi tilted his head in concern.

"You okay, Yuug'?" he asked, and Yuugi grimaced at him.

"We got invited to Atemu's?" Yuugi said in an unnatural squeak, and Jounouchi nodded quickly.

"Yeah!" he cheered with a grin. "You going this time or you got another bogus excuse?" He eyed Yuugi, waiting for said excuse.

"Eh," Yuugi said unenthusiastically, and he shrugged with one shoulder. He cringed, teeth grating before he shook his head. "I'm busy," he mumbled, turning his face away.

"No, you ain't," Jounouchi scoffed. "You're such a shitty liar, Yuugi." He laughed. "Why don't you ever wanna go? He's got the _sweetest_ setup. I jerk off to the thought of his game room."

"That's … really not a mental picture I wanted," Yuugi groaned, covering his face with one hand. "You're gross."

"C'mon," Jounouchi said, shoving Yuugi's shoulder urgently and nearly toppling him over. "Why don't you wanna go?"

"I just don't, okay?" Yuugi muttered under his breath. "Please stop asking."

"Okay," Jounouchi sighed heavily. He waved his hands and clapped them onto his knees. "Here's the deal," he began to say, and Yuugi frowned. Before Jounouchi could continue, Yuugi spoke.

"You can't go unless I go?" Yuugi said in disbelief. "Why?"

"At least let me finish a thought," Jounouchi complained, and Yuugi smiled in apology. "Atemu _really_ wants you to go," Jounouchi said with a shrug, shaking his head. "Don't even try asking why because I _don't_ know, man. He just wants you there this time."

"Can't you make up an excuse?" Yuugi said, his face screwed up in discomfort, and Jounouchi shrugged.

"Maybe," he said dubiously. "How about you go, I dial you where Atemu can't see, and you leave?" He smiled encouragingly. "Come on, say yes. I just need you to get me in the door."

"Jounouchi," Yuugi sighed, and Jounouchi clapped his hands together in a pleading fashion.

"I'm begging you, Yuugi," he said. "Please go. You rejected the last five invites. Please accept just this once! For me! If I don't see that beautiful room soon, I'm going to die!"

"Jounouchi," Yuugi whined, and he suddenly froze, eyes wide and a trickle of fear running down his spine.

"Hey, guys."

Jounouchi instantly dropped his stance and looked over Yuugi's shoulder, pleasantly surprised.

"Hey, Atemu," Jounouchi greeted with a wave, entirely missing the dread in Yuugi's eyes.

"Hi, Yuugi," the voice replied, and Yuugi slowly turned, a constipated look decorating his features.

"Hey … Atemu," Yuugi slowly answered, raising his head. "How's it … going?"

Grinning down at him was a short redhead with dazzling wine-red eyes and ochre-brown skin. His hands were stuffed stiffly into his pockets, arms straight and awkward.

"Great," Atemu said. "You coming to my place with Jounouchi? I just got some new games. It'll be fun. There'll be pizza, drinks, chips, um..." His brow furrowed and he hesitated. "Uh, other food stuff," he finished lamely.

"Atemu always puts out a good spread," Jounouchi input fervently, gaining Yuugi's attention, but failing to draw Atemu's. "It's _awesome!_ Last time, Bakura ate so much he almost threw up on Melvin. It was hilarious!"

"Yeah," Atemu agreed, his gaze glued to Yuugi, "you should really come."

"Uh," Yuugi faltered. He was beginning to sweat, a sickly tinge to his skin. He glanced between them, trying to think fast. "Actually –"

"He's _definitely_ coming!" Jounouchi blurted out, and Yuugi turned, staring at him in horror. "He can't wait!"

"Katsuya Jounouchi!" Yuugi hissed, and Jounouchi winced guiltily.

However, Atemu was none the wiser.

"That's _great!"_ Atemu said, and Yuugi glanced back at him, watching him light up in relief and joy. "Awesome!" he said. "You have class soon, right?" He pulled out his phone as he spoke, holding it out tentatively. "Just text me when it's over and we'll go together. I can drive you." He held his breath as he waited, and Yuugi reluctantly took the phone.

"Sure," he said, and Atemu smiled, blind to Yuugi's lack of enthusiasm.

With a great breath, Yuugi input his contact information and paused, staring at the "save" button in the corner.

"You," Atemu said anxiously, and he pointed needlessly to the corner of the screen, "um, you just press 'save'."

"Yeah," Yuugi said, and his voice came out strangled. He pressed the button and mutely handed it back. "You have my number," he said tonelessly.

"Great," Atemu said, "let me text you so you can text me when you get out. It's your last class, right?" At Yuugi's mute nod, he quickly tapped at the phone, and seconds later, Yuugi's mobile vibrated in his pocket.

Pulling out his phone, Yuugi unlocked the screen and waved it dully for Atemu's benefit.

"Got it," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Awesome," Atemu said, and he stepped back, though he was unwilling to go. "I gotta go to class right now, but I'll send you a selfie for the contact pic."

"Thanks," Yuugi said.

"You could send me one too," Atemu said hopefully, and Yuugi nodded.

"Sure."

"Great," Atemu breathed. "Great. I'll, uh, see you later then!" And before anyone could react. Atemu had gone.

"Why was that so awkward?" Jounouchi voiced. "He didn't even look at me or say goodbye?"

Slowly, Yuugi turned to him, fixing him with a furious stare.

"We're no longer friends," Yuugi said firmly. "And I hate you."

"I'm sorry!" Jounouchi said, raising his hands defensively. "Come on, it'll be fun! I promise!" When Yuugi continued to look troubled, he frowned. "Okay, tell me why you hate Atemu so much. He's a good guy!"

"I don't hate him!" Yuugi protested, squirming in his seat. He looked around at the courtyard of the university, shrugging diffidently. "I just," he lifted his violet eyes to the sky as if it would provide him with the words he needed, "I don't like being around him. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?" Jounouchi pressed. "Seriously, he's a great guy –"

"He's a giant pervert!" Yuugi blurted out, and he snapped his mouth shut, glancing around in a panic.

Jounouchi snorted.

"A pervert?" he said, and his blonde eyebrows shot up. "I don't believe it. And _you're_ one to talk! I clearly remember several video tapes that you never returned."

"It's different!" Yuugi said, blushing furiously. "I was going through puberty. Everything turned me on back then. But now I'm an adult and I can control myself!" He shuddered. "And I don't use real people as _material."_

"Anzu," Jounouchi answered at once.

"Not _anymore,"_ Yuugi corrected, his blush deepening.

"Okay," Jounouchi said and he fixed interested eyes onto Yuugi. "Please tell me _everything."_

Yuugi made a face, lowering his eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

"Atemu," he said. "He, uh, well, sometimes he's got these scenes in his head. It's always … _porn,_ and it's pretty hardcore most of the time."

"Holy shit," Jounouchi whispered, "seriously? With who?"

In answer, Yuugi covered his face in shame.

"Oh. My. God," Jounouchi said, and his face brightened like his entire year had been made. "Him and you?" Jounouchi said incredulously. "Oh, my _god,_ that's hilarious! Atemu's got a giant boner for you and you've been seeing it all this time!" Suddenly, he sobered, and he flinched. "Oh, wait, yikes," he said, and Yuugi whined unintelligibly. "And you've never brought it up with him?"

Yuugi stared at him incredulously.

"How the hell am I supposed to bring something like that up?" Yuugi exclaimed, waving his arms. "What, do I say, 'hey, I can see that porn starring you and me, please stop, I'm uncomfortable'?" He rubbed at his face in desperation. "And it's not like I'm grossed out or offended," Yuugi went on to say, "because, oh, my god, have you _seen_ Atemu? He's built like my wettest dream and he has the _cutest_ dimples – I'm just really intimidated by everything he's thought of! He's got this idea of me that I'm never going to live up to!"

"Like what?" Jounouchi asked with a quirked eyebrow, and Yuugi grabbed at his cheeks and groaned.

"In his head, it's me, but it's not really _me,"_ Yuugi said wretchedly. "I'm _handsome_ when he thinks of me – I'm a _hot,_ goddamn porn star in his fantasies, but in _reality,_ where I _live,_ I'm just a five-foot, four-inch virgin with b-acne and absolutely no skills!" He covered his face and whimpered. "You have no idea how bad I want to jump him," Yuugi said, and he sounded positively _agonized,_ "but I can't because I'm just a loser and he'll find out as soon as I try and kiss him and" – Yuugi dropped his arms and hung his head – "then I'm going to witness the disappointment first-hand."

He sighed miserably.

"Atemu's way out of my league," Yuugi bemoaned.

"Are you kidding?" Jounouchi snorted. He jabbed a thumb in the direction Atemu had gone. _"That_ dork?" He laughed loudly. "Jesus, Yuugi, get off the stage. Atemu's the biggest loser I know." When Yuugi looked at him skeptically, he nodded.

"Seriously, he's a huge dork!" he continued. "You've got _nothing_ to worry about." He prodded Yuugi in the shoulder, pointing at him. "You want a real freak out?" he said. "Try having a crush on Seto fucking Kaiba. That tall motherfucker is out of _everyone's_ league, probably even his own." He laughed, shaking his head. _"Everyone_ imagines great porn," he said, and he clapped a hand to Yuugi's shoulder, "but life is _never_ like a porno. Shit's gonna be awkward and messy. But you know what? It's still great as long as you're with someone you care about. Just kiss his big dumb mouth. God, he's been asking you to come since he met you. Poor guy must've been pining forever. I feel bad for him."

He squeezed Yuugi's shoulder.

"And don't let me catch you saying this shit again," he said warned, wagging a tanned finger in Yuugi's face. "You're fucking amazing, okay? Anyone would be _lucky_ to have you."

"Thanks, Jounouchi," Yuugi mumbled, and he sighed. "But even if you think he's a giant dork, I'm not going for it." He waved his hands in a definite negative. "That's just too much pressure for one virgin."

"Yuugi," Jounouchi said, and Yuugi looked up, his face hollow with disillusion.

"What," he said miserably.

"No offense," Jounouchi said with a wry smile, "but you're an idiot."

x x x

"Hey," Atemu greeted as Yuugi drew level with him.

Yuugi's class was over, and true to his word, Atemu had texted him a selfie. It had been attractive, featuring Atemu's wide smile and cute dimples. Yuugi had grieved over it, asking the sky gods above why they loved to torture him. In return, Yuugi had painstakingly searched for his most attractive selfie and sent it. Then he had asked where to meet Atemu, who had responded promptly and given him directions to his car. When he got there, Yuugi found Atemu leaning against the hood, tapping it with his fingers as he scanned the parking lot. He noticed Yuugi almost immediately and waved him over with a delighted grin.

"You found me," Atemu said, and Yuugi nodded.

"You gave me good directions," Yuugi said with a shrug. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Atemu said, and he pushed off the hood, hurrying to the passenger side. He opened the door with a smile, and Yuugi stared at him.

 _That's really sweet,_ he thought. _Dammit, don't be sweet with me. This is hard enough as it is._

"Thanks," Yuugi said, and Atemu waited until he had slid into the seat to carefully close the door. He rushed to the other side of the car and climbed in, laughing nervously.

"This'll be gay," he said, and Yuugi turned his head, watching with fascination as all the blood drained from Atemu's face.

"What?" Yuugi choked out.

 _"Great,"_ Atemu corrected himself, utterly mortified. "I meant _great_ – this is going to be _great."_

 _I can't believe I fucked up already,_ Atemu thought. _Shit, shit shit, fuck, shit-fuck._

Yuugi had to fight to keep his voice level.

"It's a bit archaic," Yuugi said with an encouraging smile. "But sure. Let's have a gay old time."

Atemu, who had been struggling to insert his keys into the ignition, still too humiliated to function, paused to look at Yuugi gratefully. The anxiety fled from him and his eyes sparkled as a gentle warmth took hold.

 _Oh, my god, I love you._

Yuugi was not sure which one of them the thought had come from.

"Let's," Atemu said, and Yuugi distinctly caught the image of Atemu leaning over to kiss him senseless.

At that moment, Yuugi realized he had stopped breathing, and he sharply inhaled. Clearing his throat, he looked out the window, and he heard Atemu mimic his noise. Yuugi kept his face averted until Atemu finally turned over the ignition.

x x x

When they arrived at Atemu's large home, Yuugi could only stare in astonishment, one hand braced on the window to keep from smacking into it. The house was a Greek revival, two stories high with long, white columns flanking the front. It was large, an abundant lawn flowing up to it with trimmed bushes and a patterned cobblestone driveway.

"You live _here?"_ Yuugi whispered. "Wow."

"Not really," Atemu said with a shrug. "I live in an apartment close to the school, but my parent's didn't want the house left alone while they're in Egypt."

"So you _do_ live here," Yuugi said, and Atemu looked out to the building, shrugging.

"It's my parents' place," he mumbled.

"It's _huge,"_ Yuugi said in awe, and Atemu stiffened beside him.

 _Spank bank,_ Atemu thought, and Yuugi felt his cheeks heat with color. He bit his bottom lip, and his shoulders hunched.

"Is Jounouchi meeting us here?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah," Atemu said, his voice falling flat.

 _Unfortunately._

"He had to go pick up his sister or something," Atemu continued. "Said he would be a little late."

 _If Jounouchi takes his time, I could finally make a move –_

"I need to use your bathroom," Yuugi said abruptly. "Um, like now." He laughed stiltedly.

 _Or I could go fuck myself,_ Atemu groaned in his head.

"Sure," Atemu said as he opened his door. "Let's go in."

"'Kay," Yuugi replied. But before Atemu could come around to open his, Yuugi stepped out on his own.

Atemu was decidedly disappointed.

They made their way inside, and Yuugi marveled at the marble floors and echoing hall, a straight shot to the back door. To Yuugi's right was a dining room, and to the left was a living room. Yuugi could see a grand piano with a gorgeous amber wood veneer tucked into the corner, and he glanced at Atemu's hands, imagining them playing those ivory keys.

Yuugi's heart skipped a beat, and he quickly looked away, focusing on his surroundings.

Atemu's home was elegant and beautiful. Yuugi rather envied him.

"This is _so_ much better than the game shop," Yuugi whispered to himself.

"Game shop?" Atemu questioned, looking to Yuugi standing paused in the foyer, and Yuugi shrugged halfheartedly.

"I live above my grandpa's game shop," he explained. "It's –"

"Awesome," Atemu said, and by the stars in his eyes, Yuugi might as well have said that he lived on the moon. "You _live_ in a game shop? An _actual_ game shop? That's amazing!"

"Well, not _in_ it," Yuugi said. "Above it. And it's okay." He waved an indifferent hand, watching as Atemu's mouth dropped open.

"Just 'okay'?" Atemu said disbelievingly. "That's so fricking cool – I'm so jealous!"

 _Marry me,_ Atemu thought, and Yuugi felt his cheeks flame once more.

"Bathroom?" Yuugi said, panicked, and Atemu snapped back into himself.

"Uh, yeah," he said, and he glanced around, seemingly regaining his bearings. "To the right here at the corner," he said, motioning down the hall.

"Got it," Yuugi said. He made his way down the hall, pausing for a second in the vestibule. To his left was a staircase, and to is right the door to the bathroom. Above him hung a chandelier from the second story, and Yuugi could see an enclosed railing.

"I'm gonna order pizza and stuff," Atemu said. "The game room is straight up the stairs, corner door to the right."

"Okay," Yuugi called back, "thanks."

 _Dear god, that ass looks amazing,_ came the whisper of Atemu's thoughts, and Yuugi hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him like a shield.

x x x

When Yuugi had wasted enough time marveling at the bidet, he washed his hands and ventured out of the bathroom, pausing underneath the chandelier. He glanced down each way, noting that there was a lot of art on the walls. It seemed to Yuugi that Atemu's parents were art enthusiasts. He approached a picture in the style of Ancient Egypt, featuring a pharaoh that looked remarkably like Atemu and painted on what appeared to be actual papyrus paper.

"That one's a joke," came Atemu's voice, and Yuugi spun around in fright to see Atemu standing behind him. He was staring past Yuugi to the painting, and Yuugi caught a glimpse of a beautiful brown-haired girl in his mind's eye. "My cousin painted it – she painted most of the art here, actually." He motioned to the walls. "She made this one of me as a joke," Atemu said with a chuckle, "but my parents loved it so much that they had it framed. She made the paper herself." There was a smile at the corner of his mouth, and Yuugi felt a mirror of it pull at his own lips.

"It's my favorite," Atemu said. "Mana is really talented. My parents are really proud of her."

"That's impressive," Yuugi stated as he looked to the painting. "She really is talented."

"I'll be sure to tell her," Atemu said, and when Yuugi looked at him, he found Atemu gazing softly at him.

 _Maybe you'll meet her and she'll paint me a portrait of you,_ Atemu thought.

"Is Jounouchi here yet?" Yuugi asked.

 _Why is every word out of your mouth always Jounouchi?_

"Yeah," Atemu said, and he pointed up. "He's upstairs. He just got here."

 _And now we'll never get any time alone._

Smiling tightly, Yuugi motioned to the stairs.

"Should we go up?" he said.

"Well," Atemu said, and Yuugi realized his mistake all too late as Atemu opened his mouth to speak, floundering for words.

 _Just say it, Atemu,_ Yuugi heard him encourage himself. _"I like you." It's just three words – for the love of god, he's staring, just_ say _it!_

"I, uh," Atemu staggered. His lips fluttered, endeavoring to form words, and Yuugi could see sweat forming at his brow. "Um…" Atemu fidgeted.

 _Oh, my god, my heart feels like it's going to explode._

"I, em, see the thing is..." Atemu lifted his hands, motioning before him. They were shaking. "There's this, uh, _thing –"_

Yuugi made a point of looking down in the general direction Atemu was indicating with his nervous hands. He lifted each foot in turn.

"Oh," Yuugi said, stopping Atemu in his tracks, "should I have taken off my shoes?"

 _I'm so bad at this,_ Atemu sighed, and he shook his head.

"No," Atemu mumbled, crestfallen. "Uh, never mind. Let's go up." He gestured to Yuugi, and with a dispirited sigh, began to lead the way up the stairs.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Yuugi honestly empathized.

x x x

Jounouchi had been right. Atemu's gaming room was something from a wet dream. There was a surround sound system installed, and he had at least four wireless headsets. The library of video games he had were neatly tucked into a large shelf, board games in another, and movies in a third. He had every gaming system Yuugi had ever seen in his life, and Yuugi felt spoiled for choice. Before the 4K television taking up one wall, were two large beanbag chairs, and behind them, two La-Z-Boy recliners, a coffee table in the middle. There was even a mini-fridge in the corner, stocked with healthy drinks Yuugi never thought to buy for the price of them.

Yuugi almost proposed to Atemu on the spot. He loved the game room almost as much as Jounouchi did.

Halfway through their gaming session, however, Jounouchi checked his phone and gave Yuugi the worst news of his life.

"Um, I gotta go," he said with a despairing sigh.

Abruptly, Yuugi looked around from his beanbag chair, staring at Jounouchi with confusion.

"Why?" he asked lightly before the full meaning of Jounouchi's pending departure hit him like a runaway train. "What do you mean you have to go?" he said, the panic rising in his chest. He had been so enamored with the room and the game they had been playing, that he had forgotten about his discomfort with Atemu's interest.

"Well, if you really _have_ to," Atemu said with a shrug, and he looked at Yuugi with a hopeful smile. "Yuugi and I can keep playing. I'll drive him home." He hesitated. "Is that alright, Yuugi?"

"Uh," Yuugi said, his mind dead blank. He looked to Jounouchi, his eyes screaming for help. He could hear Atemu's thoughts begging Jounouchi to leave. Albeit as much as Yuugi tried, Jounouchi would not meet his gaze.

"That seems like a good idea," Jounouchi said, and he cleared his throat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuugi."

 _Sorry, buddy,_ came Jounouchi's lament, and Yuugi stared at him with full realization.

 _He's throwing me to the wolves!_ His wide eyes snapped to Atemu. _Well, wolf,_ Yuugi corrected himself, _but the big and bad kind._

"See ya," Atemu said, waving to Jounouchi who could only glare sullenly at him in return. "Thanks for coming."

 _Yeah, sure, you jerk,_ Jounouchi thought. _You just wanted Yuugi here._ His moue grew, and Yuugi watched him pettily take two entire boxes of wings on his way out.

After Jounouchi left, Atemu ended the Black Ops game, looking at Yuugi with a hint of nervousness. He cleared his throat, shifting uneasily in his recliner.

 _We're finally alone._

"So what game did you want to play next?" Yuugi asked, standing from the beanbag chair as if burned and stepping around the coffee table covered in junk food. He approached the shelves, reading through the titles there with a dry mouth and a lump in his throat. "How 'bout Outlast?"

"Um, whatever you want," Atemu mumbled. Yuugi heard him shift in his chair again. "Uh, I actually have to tell you something –"

"No, you don't," Yuugi answered without thinking, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, cursing silently.

 _Oh, fuck, why did I say that?_

"Uh, yeah?" Atemu replied, baffled. "I do?" He cleared his throat again, yet Yuugi refused to turn around. "I wanted to say –"

"Please don't," Yuugi implored, dropping his hand. He sighed heavily. "I don't want you to say it."

 _You don't even know what I'm going to say,_ was Atemu's bewildered thought. _What's happening?_

"I _do_ know what you want to say," Yuugi muttered. "And I really don't want you to say it." He turned, extending his hand towards the Xbox. "Let's just keep playing," Yuugi begged. He peeked at Atemu, and he grimaced at the look of disquieted unease in his eyes.

"H-how do you know what I'm going to say?" Atemu said, and he gulped dryly.

 _He can't know._

"I can," Yuugi said with a wince. "I've known since we met." Taking a deep breath, Yuugi faced Atemu head-on and met his adorably confused expression with one of uncertainty. "I can read minds?" Yuugi said with a wry smile, unsure of how exactly to explain. "And I've heard and seen almost everything you've thought of me, so … that's a thing I just admitted." He watched the realization dawn on Atemu, his eyes widening comically.

"You're kidding," Atemu laughed breathlessly, and when Yuugi only grimaced, he looked away. "You –" Atemu choked on the word, and a raging blush spread across his cheeks. "Oh, my god," he said. "Oh, fuck, you're telepathic."

"I'm not like that," Yuugi said then, dropping his gaze to the carpet. "Everything in your head – I'm nothing like that. I'm not … I've never even –" He struggled, looking down at his hands in shame. "I don't know how to do those things," he squeaked. "I like you, Atemu," Yuugi confessed with a clench of his stomach, "but I'm the furthest thing from your fantasies. I'd just be a letdown."

"You really do know then," Atemu mumbled. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Yuugi said.

"But I don't want my fantasies," Atemu suddenly said with conviction. He stood up, facing Yuugi with a furrow in his brow. "If they're not you, I don't want them at all." Yuugi stared at him, heart in his throat as Atemu barreled on. "I like you, Yuugi," he said, his voice full of gut-wrenching feeling. "I've liked you since we met last month in the rec room." He stepped forward, shrugging. "Fantasies are just what they are," Atemu said. "I know they're not you. And I'd die to know you instead. Fuck the fantasies, I want _you,_ Yuugi." A helpless look overcame him, and he sighed. "If you'll have me." Abruptly, he laughed. "Not that you would after all the embarrassing shit you've witnessed."

"That was like the first thing I said," Yuugi laughed. "I like you, Atemu. Of _course_ I like you."

"I thought maybe you'd changed your mind," Atemu said sheepishly, and Yuugi shrugged a shoulder at him.

"No," he said with a timid smile.

"So," Atemu said, and he stepped forward tentatively, "could we – can I –"

"Yeah," Yuugi readily agreed, copying his movement, and he ducked his head in embarrassment. "If you want."

"Yeah," Atemu said nervously, "I want." He stepped forward again, and again, and Yuugi met him halfway. Gulping dryly, Atemu smiled shyly. "Okay," he said.

Yuugi nodded, lifting his head to see Atemu lean. His cheeks were madly red, and Yuugi suspected that his were no better off. His stomach had erupted with butterflies and his skin felt tingly all over. He pushed forward eagerly, and Atemu's mouth clumsily met his own. Their lips pressed together, and Yuugi's stomach flipped. He closed his eyes, all too aware that they were both awkward in their movements. Yet his pulse was racing and his heart pounding as Atemu shifted his mouth, sloppily caressing his lips before he pulled away.

Atemu stared at him in wonder, and the last of Yuugi's insecurity fell away as Atemu's awed thought reached him.

 _That was better than I ever dreamed._

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Be sure to check out my other fics!**

 **Note: I am bilingual and anyone who would prefer to comment in Spanish is welcome to.**


End file.
